TOG2DOS
Keylocker TOG2OS 2015 Startup Menu --------------------------------------- 1. Start TOG2OS 2015 2. Start TOG2DOS Enter a choice: 2 Starting TOG2DOS... TOG2MEM is testing extended memory...done. TOG2 CD-ROM Driver. Version 1.1 (IDECD001) ID: lordotherguest password: ************* Welcome, LordOtherGuest! :D You have a new message. Do you want to read? (Y/N): Y Welcome to TOG2DOS! /help: Shows commands. /question: Interactive version of help. /OMGWTFBBQ: Secret command. C:\>Where is GUI? The command "where" doesn't exist. C:\>help help: shows commands. unzip: Unzips ZIP file. read: Reads text. dir: Shows directory. zip: Makes ZIP file. question: Interactive version of help. about: Shows what is this version. code: Shows Turbo C++ styled editor. su: Substitutes your user. omgwtfbbq: Secret. C:\>py4dos Python4DOS 2.6.5 Ported by TOG2. >>> I'm not a programmer! File "", Line 1 I'm not a programmer! ^ Of course you are! >>> about Python4DOS 2.6.5 Ported by TOG2. >>> quit Error: Can't quit Python4DOS. >>> please. Quitting Python4DOS.... C:\>question "Why is TOG2DOS broken?" Do you want to know this? (Y/N): Y Really? (Y/N): N Actually, you'll need to RTFM. Do you understand? (Y/N): N k C:\>boot WinXP Can't find WinXP. C:\>please. Do you think this will gonna work, idiot. C:\>boot MacOSX Can't find MacOSX. C:\>tog2irc Type your username: LordOtherGuest Connecting to random server... Hi. I was testing new version. But it seems to be broken. HELP! :,( Like, um... RTFM I'm a creator of that OS! :,( Like, um... STFU PLEASE! HELP ME! OMG YOU ARE DISRESPECTFUL LIGHTSPEED15 IS MY FRIEND Yes. HE IS RIGHT! Excuse me. I just need TOG2DOS 2.0.0 to work correctly. STFU!! >:( You have been kicked by boynedmaster. (Reason: OMFG. Use Windows XP.) C:\>os2015 Access denied. C:\>code os\bin\os2015 Must not be in different directory. C:\>cd os\bin You have been kidnapped into Recycle Bin with Reimu. If you want to escape, try this: forward os right source Your torch's light has been disappeared. You're getting attacked by Zero-Two. C:\>light torch Lighting torch... Failed. Zero-Two attacked you. You gained 1,000,000 damage. HP: 0/100 You're dead. GAME OVER What do you want to do? (L/R/Q): R C:\>su Password: ************* Access denied. C:\>su Password: ************* Do you think you're having sockpuppet account? (Y/N): Y Ha. C:\>su os2015 Password: ************* TOG2OS 2015 Release Year: 2015 Before reporting problems, check http://tog2os.com (--) Generating log file... (--) Generating config file... (--) Server Layout "Default" (^^) Screen "Default" (^^) Monitor "Samsung Monitor Full HD 1080p" (^^) Device "ATI Technologies Inc." (^^) Graphics Card "AMD Radeon R9 280X" (^^) Keyboard "Samsung Keyboard KB6011A" (^^) Mouse "Samsung Mouse AA-SM7PCP" (oo) Directory "tog2os\sys32\porn" not found. (oo) Directory "tog2os\sys\porn2" not found. (OO) DANGER! Steve Job is trying to attack you from left! (OO) DANGER! Bill Gates is trying to attack you from right! (!!) NINJA HAVE KILLED BOOTING SYSTEM! (!!) "NOOO... LordOtherGuest, Please leave for good!" (XX) Cancelling... (XX) Shut Downed. C:\>help tog2os Type "manual tog2os". C:\>manual tog2os NAME TOG2OS 2015 FEATURES Features all the applications from Windows (1.0~10). DESCRIPTION TOG2OS is a Operation System that TheOtherGuest2 was been working on. --more-- q C:\>manual irc NAME TOG2IRC Version 2.0 FEATURES Features all the chat features. There is secret Easter Egg. DESCRIPTION TOG2IRC is a program that is no longer working on. --more-- q C:\>yeah right Do you actually hated me? (Y/N): Y WTF. This OS will explode after 10 seconds. C:\>NO! STOP! 9 C:\>I'M SORRY! ^_^ C:\>DAMNIT!! >:( ERROR C:\>xyzzy C:\>remove lordotherguest User deleted. ERROR 87582765501756405714060587346508761580564715 10138457439750174287598471001047317048104707 80147947832569841613970147740127302703704714 17473248792401470174013012740187410371904729 01740714170731042710410875656780147380740741 21039589398470748383934372719192030203944883 TOG2DOS has thrown fatal exception. Press any key to shutdown.